


declaration

by Bitway



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Drabble, I'm sorry idk how to tag these short fics, M/M, Tumblr request, noboru starts a 'fight' that he's already losing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: "You'll eventually fall in love with me, mark my words." - prompt
Relationships: Kodou Noboru/Kurodake Tetsuya
Kudos: 3





	declaration

"You'll eventually fall in love with me, mark my words."

It's a bold statement to claim, even more so when saying it straight to the person of his affection. It was a risk to declare, but he had to make it known. Whether it was to finally accept it himself or to test the gravity of his words, he couldn't decide.

It feels like a mistake to say. Noboru gulps down the fear that's trying to escape. Stay strong, don't falter. The mantra is repeated, but, as they say; easier said than done.

Noboru keeps up his confident position, as if he had practiced this beforehand. Hiding his true feelings was never easy. Frustration would easily overflow, no matter how hard he would hold back. But fear? He'd never let that show. He hopes he doesn't.

Ignore the sweaty palms of his, the sound of his heart slamming against his chest. Things were fine, even if Tetsuya had yet to fully react. He had just been staring at him with those bright green eyes, caught off by the sudden proclamation. The boy blinks in awe of this situation. Time feels as if it froze, only to start moving once Tetsuya had snapped out of the spell placed on him. He eases into that sweet, adoring smile of his, unwavering to this 'challenge'.

"I can't wait to see that happen, yo!"

It's not a rejection, but...acceptance? Maybe. It was hard to tell if the boy was just being too kind to turn him down. Regardless, Noboru's heart doesn't stop beating even as he has nothing else to fear.

God, he really wished that he hadn't been the one to fall for Tetsuya first.


End file.
